The King's Advisor
by Kazeno-Taka
Summary: King Vegeta's advisor, Zorn, finds himself torn between obeying his King, and protecting his prince from Frieza.


Have you ever felt like you just don't belong? Not just in a group, but, just in life in general? Everyone else around you seems to fit right in, but you.you're the oddball. I feel like when people look at me, they're thinking, "oh look, it's that weirdo, Zorn. How the hell did he get to the level of elite?"  
  
A saiya-jin's mind was not designed for deep thinking. The gods, or nature, or whatever theory you want to believe in, created us for hunting. The stronger the creature, the better a hunter he is. As we evolved, so did our strength. As a strong species evolves, weaker ones die. An example of this is the annihilation of the other species that shared our planet long ago. The main goal of our species is to become stronger. Each generation has become stronger than the last, and thus, the saiya-jin's instinctive goal is being met.  
  
Even as I have ascended the majority of saiya-jins in strength and power, I still feel as though I have a weakness. My weakness is my strength, ironically. I have an intelligence that is far higher than any other saiya-jin. My intelligence quotient is far beyond the measure of "genius" for our species, which is most likely the main reason that I am the King's advisor.  
  
I hear it often, the hidden whispers of "damn, he's so weird," or "have you ever looked at his face? He looks like he's always---thinking." They say it as if thinking is a crime---as if it's something taboo. Goddess forbid I should use my head for something other than ramming opponents.  
  
I often feel the pain of rejection, despite my knowledge of how I have the upper hand on them all. Still.it hurts to be the odd one out among everyone, where the only reason they fear you is not because of your skill with words, but because of your power level.  
  
To be the advisor of the king.it is difficult. He asks your advice, but when you disagree with his decisions, he becomes violently angry. I can see the deep errors of his thinking, but often, I am too afraid to mention how to correct them, for fear of his wrath.  
  
Just a few days ago, we received word that Frieza would be taking our prince into custody. I had my suspicions as of Frieza's plans, but this finalized them all. I was now certain that he wanted to raise the little prince for his own vile plans.but it seemed like the King didn't see it. For once, I told him my deepest thoughts on the matter.something most saiya- jins would never dare do in front of the King. When he snapped out his reply, I could tell, his mind was telling him that giving the prince to that monster was the wrong thing to do, but some inner emotion was giving him the wrong reasons as to make sense of his decision.  
  
I felt like screaming out---like grasping my King by his armor and begging him to see the truth---the truth I saw and KNEW. He didn't see the illogic of his decision, but I did. And as his advisor I should have told him. But I didn't. I didn't because I knew he wouldn't listen to me.  
  
That night, I lay on my futon cursing myself for not at least making an effort. What's the worst that could have happened? All I said was, "please, sire, I would rather die than to have the prince taken away," He growled his reply, and that was it. I said nothing else---just melted away like the 'good advisor' I was supposed to be there for show, but not to actually advise.  
  
After a long while, I finally fell asleep. Nightmares of what could happen to the prince flooded my mind.horrible things---unspeakable things. I remember crying out, pleading, "take me instead! Oh gods, take me instead!!!" His tormentors didn't listen. They kept on---torturing him---in every way.  
  
I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. Somehow I knew---it was a vision. Not the product of a guilty mind, but of the future. It was my fault this would happen to him. My prince---I needed to protect him. Goddamnit, if his father wouldn't, then I would--- 


End file.
